Radios communicate with one another using electro-magnetic signals. Electro-magnetic signals transmitted by a radio may include information modulated onto a carrier signal, which is subsequently emanated as electromagnetic radiation through an antenna. Another radio may receive the carrier signal through its antenna and demodulate the carrier signal to receive the information. Software-based radios or software defined radios enhance the versatility of conventional radios by implementing a portion of the radio's functional components with reconfigurable digital logic. In this manner, various operating parameters of electro-magnetic signals transmitted or received may be reconfigured or changed on an as-needed basis.